Solos tú y yo
by Last Ninja
Summary: Una historia que se aleja de la trama de Evangelion, Rei despierta sentimientos por Shinji, un Shinji algo mas "normal" y momentos fuera del contexto de Evangelion y una rivalidad entre Rei y Asuka por Shinji.
1. Chapter 1: Nuevas circunstancias

**SOLOS TÚ Y YO**

 **Contexto:** La historia que vais a leer se encuentra cronológicamente entre la destrucción del 5° ángel (Ramiel) y poco antes de la aparición del 12° ángel (Leliel). [En el anime, la historia se sitúa entre el episodio 6 y el episodio 16].

 **Nota:** No soy dueño de Neon Génesis Evangelion, los dueños de esta franquicia es el estudio de animación japones GAINAX.

Esta historia tiene como objetivo entretener y contar una historia alterna a la trama del anime, alternando algunos hechos de estas (Como la secuencia de los hechos, alargamiento entre un capitulo y otro, diálogos inexistentes y omisión de algunos eventos que retrasarían el ritmo de la trama, etc.).

 **Capítulo 1: Nuevas Circunstancias**

Rei Ayanami se encontraba en aquel deteriorado complejo de apartamentos que estaba a punto de colapsar por todos los hechos que sacudían la ciudad-fortaleza de Tokyo-3, ella se encontraba dentro de su departamento que era algo "especial" estéticamente (sucio, mohoso, desordenado y descuidado), pero eso no era lo que le importaba, es más esos detalles nunca le importaron en toda su vida.

Lo más destacado era que ella se encontraba recostada en su cama, lo cual no sería raro, sí no estuviese sumida en sus pensamientos analizando los acontecimientos que habían pasado hace pocas horas.

 ****Hace unas horas atrás****

Durante la operación Yashima, la cual tenía como objetivo destruir al quinto ángel Ramiel, Rei había sido parte de la operación, pero quien tuvo el mayor protagonismo de la operación fue el piloto de la Unidad 01 Shinji Ikari.

La operación transcurrió como se tenía previsto, el piloto de la primera unidad acabó con el quinto ángel gracias al rifle de positrones, como se estaba planeado; su rol, como pilota de la Unidad 00, de proteger la Unidad 01. No hubiese habido algún problema si no hubiera ocurrido algo que la ha mantenido pensativa durante mucho tiempo.

Al poco tiempo de concluir la operación me encontraba en su capsula inconsciente, y oí como se habría la capsula, entonces escuche gritar a alguien:

"¿¡Rei estas bien!?¿¡Me escuchas!?¡Rei responde!"

Al oír eso abrí mis ojos y observo al piloto de la Unidad 01, Shinji Ikari, con los ojos llorosos diciéndome:

"No vuelvas a decir eso, jamás vuelvas a decirme que no tienes nada en la vida, jamás vuelvas a decir adiós cuando vayas a una misión es muy triste."

Al oír esas palabras me quede observándolo, No sabía que hacer y le pregunte lo más lógico que se me cruzó a la mente:

"Dime ¿por qué estas llorando?, lo siento no sé que hacer en estos momentos" – dije

"¿Porqué no pruebas sonreír?" – respondió

Esas palabras me sorprendieron, y recordé como el Comandante Ikari me sonrió, entonces repetí ese gesto, le sonreí al piloto Ikari.

El solo recordar los hechos que ocurrieron hace unas pocas horas, la llena de confusión, ¿porqué el piloto Ikari se preocuparía por ella?, ¿porqué el piloto Ikari la salvo de la capsula?, ¿porqué lloró al verla viva?, ¿porqué...…?, pero la más inquietante de todas esas preguntas que se hacía ella misma era:

¿porqué me pidió que sonriese?, acaso hay alguna razón lógica para que me la haiga pedido, la petición de sonreír es algo que nadie en toda mi vida me ha hecho.

Según los libros que he leído la mayoría de casos en los que se pide a alguien sonreír es para evaluar el grado de "belleza" de una persona en comparación a otra, en otros casos era cuando una persona quería dar a relucir su apariencia física para ocasiones especiales, etc.

Pero ninguna explicación que había leído en alguno de sus libros encajaba en el contexto donde se habia desarrollado los acontecimientos de hace unas horas. En esos momentos en los cuales se encontraba pensativa y analista recordó otra frase que le había dicho.

"…Jamás vuelvas a decirme que no tienes nada en la vida…"

¿Qué me quiso decir?, acaso, ¿me quiso decir que él es alguien que puedo considerar parte de mí?, o ¿que soy importante para él?; no lo entiendo, el solo pensar en ello me confunde.

"Tal vez solo necesite descansar un poco y dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias" – se dijo ella misma.

Pero ella no presagiaba todo los cambios que le empezarían a ocurrir a partir de esos eventos y sus futuras relaciones con el piloto Ikari, afectarían su manera de vivir y ver las cosas, y a sus sentimientos.

 **Día Siguiente**

 **Ahhhhhhhh** …

Así comenzó su día de Shinji Ikari, como de costumbre se levantó para prepararse para la escuela, se desvistió, fue a la ducha y tomo un ducha (claro que más se hace en la ducha); después de ello se vistió con su uniforme, y se paró en frente de la habitación de su tutora Misato Katsuragi a ver si se iba a levantar como se lo prometió para hacer el desayuno, después de esperar unos minutos se resignó y decidió preparar el desayuno el mismo para los dos y claramente también Pen-Pen.

"Era de esperarse como si fuese capaz de preparar el desayuno" – se dijo el mismo mientras revisaba en refrigerador.

Encontró unos peces lo cuales frio a Pen-Pen, no llevaban más de 2 días en la nevera, cuando acabo de freir los peces para Pen-Pen, se puso a tostar unos cuantos panes para su desayuno.

"¿Debería comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno de mañana?" – se preguntó el mismo.

Como no preguntarse eso, si la nevera estaba casi vacía, todas las veces que Shinji salía a comprar algunas provisiones para el día a día, casi como por arte de magia esta desaparecía y era sustituida por decenas de latas de cerveza Yebisu.

"Creo que será mejor comprar solo un poco de cereal o arroz y algunos vegetales" – se decía, para tener algo de comer para el día siguiente.

Al poco rato las tostadas estaban listas Shinji había terminado de freír los peces para Pen-Pen, sirvió las tostadas en la mesa y puso los peces en el plato de Pen-Pen.

"Itadakimasu" – dijó Shinji, y este junto con Pen-Pen empezaron a comer.

Misato al escuchar como comían ambos se levantó de su cama y se dirigió directamente hacia el comedor

"Buenos días, Misato" – le dijó Shinji, al ver la figura de su tutora con evidente rastros de falta de sueño.

"Ahhhhhhh…., buenos días" – dijo Misato.

Al momento que saludo a Shinji, se desplazó directamente a la nevera y cogió una lata de cerveza para asa "comenzar el día" a su manera. Misato abrio la lata de cerveza y dijo:

"¡Umhhh, que buena forma de empezar el día!"

"No deberías tomar café como siempre" – le dijo Shinji.

"Por si no lo sabias pequeñín, esta es mi costumbre ancestral en los desayunos." – le replicó Misato a Shinji

"Por si no lo recuerdo, ¿Acaso no te tocaba hacer el desayuno hoy?, ahora comprendo la razón por la cual aún estas soltera a tu edad" – le dijo Shinji.

"¿Qué estas insinuando?, ¿No estarás diciendo que soy perezosa?" – preguntó Misato.

"Tal vez esas son las razones por las cuales aún estas soltera" – dijó Shinji en voz baja para evitar que Misato lo oyese, pero ella igualmente lo oyó.

"Si hablamos de temas amorosos yo tengo mayor experiencia que tú, Shinji, ya que tengo más años que tú" – se lo restregó Misato a Shinji.

"Así, entonces ¿Por qué aún no tienes alguna propuesta de matrimonio?" - confrontando Shinji a Misato.

"Ah…, bueno…, etto…, entonces responde pequeño Romeo, ¿Quién arriesgo su salud física para salvar a Rei?" – Dijo Misato, sabiendo que tenía en las cuerdas a Shinji – "Es más si no mal recuerdo ¿No ocurrió dos veces?, la primera fue cuando apareció el tercer ángel y la segunda fue cuando corristes hacia su Eva después de derrotar al quinto ángel, ¿No es así, Shin-chan?"

"….Eso fue porque… tenía que velar por la… seguridad de Rei" – lo dijó de una manera algo tartamudosa y poco creíble, como si intentase ocultar su nerviosismo – "Es verdad Misato, hoy hay una reunión de padres y maestros en la escuela, deberías ir" – se notaba que lo había dicho para salir de ese incomodo tema para él.

"Oh tienes razón Shinji, se me había olvidado" – replicó Misato.

"Entonces ¿vas a ir?" – preguntó Shinji.

"Sí, es más te voy a acompañar a la escuela" – declaró Misato

"Estas segura, ¿Acaso no tienes mucho trabajo que hacer?" – preguntó Shinji.

"No, claro que no; a parte cuidar de ti es parte de mi trabajo" – lo dijó en un tono despreocupado e infantil sin saber la posible reacción de Shinji.

"…es parte de tu trabajo… yo…" – repitió Shinji en un tonó bajo y poco auditivo.

En ese momento, ocurrió un suceso que salvó a Misato de esa incómoda situación, el timbre sonó, Shinji fue a abrir la puerta mientras Misato reflexionaba sobre la situación de la que se había salvado.

Al abrir la puerta Shinji se encontó con Touji y Kensuke, sus únicos amigos en la escuela, cuando Shinji les iba a preguntar del porque estaban en la puerta de su apartamento, estos dijeron antes de que Shinji pudiese hablar:

"Buenos días Shinji, ¡Buenos días señorita Misato, ya nos vamos a estudiar!" - Dijeron los dos en forma de coro.

"¡Cuidense!" – respondió

Al poco rato de que Misato les respondió ellos cogieron a Shinji y se lo llevaron rumbo a la escuela.

Rei siempre llegaba a la escuela muy temprano incluso para los profesores, los cuales lo veían algo raro, al entrar a su salón Rei se sentó en la parte trasera del salón, el lado izquierdo, y se quedó observando a través de la ventana que estaba a su izquierda el inmenso paisaje de Tokyo-3.

Nada perturbaba su tranquilidad, oía como llegaban sus compañeros a la clase, como se acomodaban en sus asientos, pero aun así no se inquietaba por sus presencias. Pero eso cambió cuando llegó el piloto Ikari acompañado de sus compañeros Touji Suzuhara y Kensuke Aida.

La presencia de Shinji alteró su estado, ella normalmente no se alteraría por su llegada en especial, pero los hechos que ocurrieron en la batalla con el anterior ángel la confundieron y no ayudaba el hecho de que la noche anterior estuviese analizando, aquellos hechos que no hacían más que confundirla.

Ella decidió ocultar lo que sentía y tomó la decisión más lógica que se le ocurrió seguir como si nada, se dio cuenta que si seguía con esas preocupaciones no le llevarían a nada productivo ni beneficioso, pero no podía quitarle de vista al piloto Ikari, aunque lo hacía disimuladamente.

Y así transcurrió casi toda la mañana antes de que comenzase las clases.

Hasta que en un coche deportivo azul apareció de la nada y se estacionó bruscamente en el aparcamiento de la escuela, de ahí salió una bella mujer que asombró a todos los alumnos de la escuela atraídos por el ruido del coche.

 **Notas Del Escritor:**

Esta es mi primer Fanfiction que estoy haciendo yo solo sin la tutela de nadie, es más apreciaría que me dejasen en los comentarios algunas sugerencias de los rumbos que debería tomar la trama y de los puntos malos de esta.

Y por cierto este es el primer capítulo de una serie que publicaré.

Muchas Gracias por leer este proyecto que se aleja de la trama original de Evangelion.


	2. Chapter 2: Algo que crece y crece

**SOLOS TÚ Y YO**

 **Contexto:** La historia que vais a leer se encuentra cronológicamente entre la destrucción del 5° ángel (Ramiel) y poco antes de la aparición del 12° ángel (Leliel). [En el anime, la historia se sitúa entre el episodio 6 y el episodio 16].

 **Nota:** No soy dueño de Neon Génesis Evangelion, los dueños de esta franquicia es el estudio de animación japones GAINAX.

Esta historia tiene como objetivo entretener y contar una historia alterna a la trama del anime, alternando algunos hechos de estas (Como la secuencia de los hechos, alargamiento entre un capitulo y otro, diálogos inexistentes y omisión de algunos eventos que retrasarían el ritmo de la trama, etc.).

 **Capítulo 2: Algo que crece y crece**

…Que asombró a todos los alumnos de la escuela, atraídos por el ruido del coche, y era de imaginarse, que otra persona en todo Tokyo-3 tendría la tenacidad de conducir de esa manera tal descontrolada e imprudente, pues claramente era la persona que Shinji sospechaba que era, Misato.

Shinji se quedó observando aquella llegada tan llamativa y pensó "Creo que era de esperarse de una persona como Misato", pero inmediatamente sus pensamientos fueron truncados por sus amigos.

"Es ella, al fin ha llegado" dijó Touji

Kensuke que a diferencia de Touji no dijo nada, solo se limitó a grabar el hecho con su cámara.

Entonces todas las personas que estaban esperando observar a aquella persona que tuvó la audacia de conducir de esa manera a tempranas horas de la mañana y en una escuela quedaron anonadados por la figura de esa chica de cabellos morados que salía de aquel auto.

Venía puesta con un saco para damas, con una chaqueta color amarilla que resaltaba su color de piel, una blusa blanca que contrastaba perfectamente con su falda negra que llevaba puesta, un bolso verde, unos lentes para el sol y obviamente puesta con su característico collar con forma de cruz la cual difícilmente se le veía sin eso.

Pero la ropa que tenía puesta solo hacia resaltar su exuberante figura, un cuerpo bien desarrollado, como la de una joven chica universitaria en la flor de la vida y mantenida con una firmeza que difícilmente el tiempo dañaría. Y ni hablar del maquillaje que también jugaba un rol importante que hacia relucir aún más sus dotes femeninos.

Todos los alumnos en la escuela empezaron a dirigirle algunas que otras palabras al examinar su exquisita belleza.

"Quien es esa bella mujer"

"No lo sé" - respondieron

"(Silbido)"

"Uhmm…."

"Es hermosa"

"Misato es hermosa" – dijo Touji

"(Silbido)"

"Es la tutora de Shinji" – dijo Kensuke siguiendo la ola de piropos hacia Misato

"(Silbido)"

"¿De Shinji?, Sí que es un suertudo"

"Misato es fantástica Shinji" – dijo Touji

"Si conocieras como es ella normalmente no pensarías eso" pensó Shinji, pero no dijo nada para mantener las apariencias.

Y así siguió todo por un buen rato todo el fanatismo que atrajo Misato, hasta que entro dentro del plantel o algunos la perdieron de vista. Pero a muchas chicas de la escuela no les agradó que todos los chicos de la escuela hayan reaccionado de esa manera, en resumidas cuentas todas la chicas de la escuela pensaron "Que tontos son los chicos".

Pero la única que no pensó eso fue Rei, ella se encontraba analizando la situación fríamente, pero para que tomarse la molestia de analizar una situación tan irrelevante, la razón era simple y a la vez compleja para ella, simple porque la razón porque lo hacía era para descifrar la razón del porque la llegada de la mayor Katsuragi y complejo porque quería saber si tal acontecimiento llamó la atención del piloto Ikari, si lo hizo o no, quería saber por qué de cualquier posible escenario.

Para ello dividió los acontecimientos que pasaron recientemente en tres partes: Antes del Acontecimiento, Durante el Acontecimiento y Después del Acontecimiento.

**Antes de los Acontecimientos**

El piloto Ikari al igual que compañía llegaron a la escuela en como cualquier otro dia sin apegarse a un horario regular, los tres se encontraba inmóviles ante los acontecimientos diarios de la escuela (no presta atención a los demás compañeros que llegan al salón), en otras palabras el piloto Ikari se encontraba apacible frente a las situaciones diarias,

**Durante el Acontecimiento**

El piloto Ikari y compañía se vieron interesados en los sonidos producidos por las llantas del coche de la mayor Katsuragi, el piloto Ikari se acerca a la ventana al igual que muchos compañeros del salón, tras develarse la apariencia física de la conductora, muchos compañeros empezaron a piropear a la mayor Katsuragi, mientras que ella no mostraba molestia alguna. El piloto Ikari no mostraba la misma conducta que sus compañeros.

**Después del Acontecimiento**

El piloto Ikari se retiró del escándalo que aún se encontraba, se sentó en su asiento y esperó a que comenzase las clases.

"Tal vez solo necesite indagar sobre este nuevo tema" se dijó Rei tras no encontrar alguna respuestas convincente para el hecho.

Pero aún le inquietaba un hecho que olvidó analizar, ¿Por qué todo lo que analizó se centraba en el piloto Ikari?

"Ahh, que aburrido es tener una prueba de sincronización tan justo después de la escuela, ¿Cuál será el punto de hacerla tan temprano? ¿Quizás lo quieren hacer después de la hora del almuerzo?" no paraba de pensar Shinji, aquella prueba de sincronización lo había privado de salir con sus amigos.

"Solo iré a hacer unas compras para poder tener algo que desayunar mañana"

Y así lo hizo, al salir de los cuarteles de NERV se dirigió a las tiendas que están en el centro de la ciudad, vio la tienda de verduras que estaba a unos metros después de una librería, Shinji no lo pensó mucho y decidió entrar a aquella librería para leer algo que lo entretuviese un rato "¿Qué puedo perder?" ese fue el pensamiento con el cual entro a la librería.

Shinji pasó por cada sección que había en la librería "Drama, Ficción, Comedia, Fantasía, Aventura,…." Pensaba para s mismo.

Nada le llamaba la atención a Shinji, ni siquiera los libros de música que él secretamente admiraba "Creo que debería dejar de perder tiempo paseando por un lugar sin interés de leer algo", y eso decidió hacer, dio media vuelta y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida, hasta que vio a alguien que nunca pensó encontrar fuera de los alrededores de la escuela o de NERV.

Shinji dejó que su sorpresa delatase su presencia ante Rei, ella al percatarse de que estaba siendo observada volteó para observar quien la estaba observarlo y después de observarlo un momento se dijo "Solo es el piloto Ikari" y siguió leyendo el libro que sostenía en sus manos ignorando si seguía mirándolo o no.

Shinji al darse cuenta de que había quedado pasmado de la sorpresa, guardo la compostura y pensó "¿Qué debería hacer? Sí me quedo parado pensara que la estoy acosando, sí sigo mi camino va a pensar que soy un chismoso, ¿Qué hago? , Ah ya sé, ¿si me acerco y le pregunto que está leyendo?, eso haré" y eso hizo, se acercó a Rei y le preguntó:

"Hola Rei, ¿Qué haces en la sección de…" en eso Shinji se da cuenta de que se encuentra en la sección de Romance "…Romance?"

"Yo estoy investigando a cerca de un tema que es desconocido para mí", dijo Rei sin demostrar ninguna emoción facial.

"En serio, pero nunca supe que tuvieras algún interés en los temas románticos"

"Han surgido acontecimientos que me han dejado confundida, creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me he sentido de esa manera"

"En serio, ¿Desde cuándo, Rei?"

"Hace poco piloto Ikari", después de haberlo dicho Rei se da cuenta de que es hora de que vuelva a su apartamento "Creo que ya es hora de que me retire piloto Ikari".

"Oh, ya veo, ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño Rei, no creo que haya problema alguno, o si?"

"No tengo ningún inconveniente piloto Ikari"

"Okey vamos Rei" dijo Shinji dirigiéndose a la salida.

Ambos salen de la librería y empiezan a dirigirse al complejo de apartamentos de Rei, Shinji decide comenzar una conversación con Rei para intentar destruir ese ambiente de tensión entre ellos, pero no sabía de qué hablar,

"¿Debería preguntarle sobre lo que estaba leyendo en la librería?"- pensó

Shinji no sabía si hacerlo o no, pero al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Rei y que aún faltaba un largo trecho hacia el departamento de Rei, decidió que sería mejor preguntarle.

"Rei me puedes decir, ¿De qué se trataba el libro que leías?" – preguntó Shinji

"Era sobre una chica que desarrolla sentimientos por un chico, pero este siente atracción por alguien más, básicamente esa es la trama, el contexto es que son estudiantes de la universidad, los personajes…" y así Rei siguió hablando como si nada la fuese a detener, no solo se limitó a mencionar los aspectos fundamentales de un libro, sino que detallo las características del libro (cubierta, editorial, año de impresión, autor,….etc.), poco o nada podía hacer Shinji para detenerla.

"Rei eso es demasiado para mi" pensó Shinji mas no dijo nada ya que no quería incomodar a Rei en su explicación, "Pero ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Nunca me dijo la razón exacta del porque investiga este género literario?, ¿Qué habrá pasado para que naciese tal interés?" mientras pensaba eso no se dio cuenta que estaba dando la impresión de que ignoraba completamente a Rei.

"Piloto Ikari, ¿Me estas prestando atención?"

"Oh, lo siento Rei es que me quedé pensando a cerca del porque comenzaste a leer esos tipos de libros, pero cuando te lo pregunte no me lo respondistes" **Estoy siendo muy directo* * "como sea, me preguntaba si me lo podrías decir la razón sobre porque estabas tan inesperadamente interesada en ese género" dijo Shinji con la expresión más seria que podía hacer.

"En realidad no puedo decírselo piloto Ikari, siento que es una pregunta muy personal, y hasta que no encuentre una razón que explique mi repentino interés en temas románticos, no quiero hablar de ello si puedo evitarlo" respondió Rei a Shinji, ya que ella no quería crear un ambiente de confusión ante Shinji.

"Oh ya veo, lamento si te incomode con esa pregunta Rei, es solo que sentí un poco de curiosidad por lo que haces" era todo lo que podía decir Shinji para que Rei entendiese lo que quería decir sin confundir sus palabras "Pero espero que algún día podamos hablar de ello libremente" dijo Shinji intentando mantener una cara llena de confianza a pesar que interiormente estaba nervioso.

"Está bien piloto Ikari, por ahora yo me iré por este camino a mi departamento, usted debería seguir directo para llegar rápidamente a casa antes de la llegada de la mayor Katsuragi" decía Rei señalando el camino que iba a seguir con dirección a casa, con una expresión facial vacía.

"Entiendo Rei, te veré mañana en la escuela, hasta entonces" – dijo Shinji despidiéndose de Rei siguiendo su camino directo a casa.

"Hasta mañana piloto Ikari" – correspondió Rei el saludo, después de ello se dirgió a su departamento.

**Tal vez debería volver a preguntarle sobre porque se interesó en el romance, no eso sería igual a darle vueltas al mismo tema** pensaba Shinji mientras caminaba a casa **Bueno tal vez en otra ocasión debería hablarle sobre otro tema** y mientras Shinji pensaba en que debería hablar con Rei la siguiente vez que la vea, **Tal vez sobre su vida en la escuela o si tiene algún tutor o cuánto tiempo ha estado relacionada con NERV o …** mientras pensaba y pensaba se dio cuenta de se había olvidado de algo crucial, se había olvidado la razón por la cual se había dirigido al centro de la ciudad…

**Oh demonios, me olvide comprar algo para el desayuno de mañana** pensó Shinji de modo de portazo contra sí mismo, en el mismo momento de que termino de pensar sobre su desfortunio, salió corriendo hacia la tienda más cercana con la esperanza de que no sea muy tarde.

**Gracias a Dios el piloto Ikari no se dio cuenta** pensó Rei mientras entraba a su departamento y se recostaba en su cama para empezar a pensar sobre lo que charlo con el piloto Ikari mientras dejaba un libro que había comprado sin que Shinji se diese cuenta.

"Gracias a Dios el piloto Ikari no se ha dado cuenta de que portaba este libro durante todo nuestro trayecto juntos" decía Rei en voz baja mientras dejaba el libro sobre su estante.

**Entonces, ¿Por dónde debo comenzar?** dijo Rei mientras se recostaba en su cama.

 **Notas Del Escritor:**

Bueno me he dado cuenta que para poder estructurar mejor la trama de este fanfic deberé aumentar el número de palabras por capitulo o aumentar el número de capítulos, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia acerca de que debería hacer esta invitado a dejar su opinión.

Muchas Gracias por leer este proyecto y hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3: El primer paso

**SOLOS TÚ Y YO**

 **Contexto:** La historia que vais a leer se encuentra cronológicamente entre la destrucción del 5° ángel (Ramiel) y poco antes de la aparición del 12° ángel (Leliel). [En el anime, la historia se sitúa entre el episodio 6 y el episodio 16].

 **Nota:** No soy dueño de Neon Génesis Evangelion, los dueños de esta franquicia es el estudio de animación japones GAINAX.

Esta historia tiene como objetivo entretener y contar una historia alterna a la trama del anime, alternando algunos hechos de estas (Como la secuencia de los hechos, alargamiento entre un capitulo y otro, diálogos inexistentes y omisión de algunos eventos que retrasarían el ritmo de la trama, etc.).

 **Capítulo 3: El primer paso**

 **Al día siguiente…**

"Ohhh… que mañana más agitada no Shinji" – dijo Kensuke

"Tienes razón Kensuke si no fuera por nosotros el pobre de Shinji no hubiera salido a tiempo" – respondió Touji

"Sabes deberías estar agradecido Shinji, pero deberías acostumbrarte a levantarte más temprano, esto no significa que vayamos a recogerte todos los días, ¿Me escuchas Shinji? ¿Vamos responde?" – dijo Kensuke a Shinji al ver que no le ponía mucha atención, después de ver que sus comentarios no han surgido efecto le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

"Auch, ¿por qué fue eso?" – jadeo Shinji

"Oh Dios Shinji debes ser un poco más atentos con tus salvadores, tal vez deberías invitarnos a almorzar con la señorita Misato" – dijo Touji, mientras observa a Shinji como jadeaba por el golpe que le dio Kensuke.

"Touji tiene razón, es una deuda que tienes que pagarnos" – dijo mientras ponía una cara de pervertido al solo imaginar que "almorzaría" con Misato.

"No creen que es muy temprano para comenzar a hablar sobre esas cosas, y si les estoy agradecido por venir a recogerme a casa **pero sospecho que fue más para ver a Misato que porque soy su amigo** aparte ya son dos días seguidos que lo hacen, ¿Por qué tanta familiaridad para pasar por mi casa dos días seguidos?" – dijo Shinji para que Touji y Kensuke confesasen de que iban a recogerlo para ver a Misato

"¡Es porque somos tus amigos!" – dijeron Touji y Kensuke en coro, como si hubiesen preparado esa escusa en caso de que Shinji preguntase

**Lo sabía era porque quieren ver a Misato** se dijo Shinji a si mismo

"Cambiando de tema, ejeee ¡Faltan cuatro minutos para que comience la escuela y aun no estamos cerca de llegar!" – dijo Kensuke sacando a Touji de sus pensamientos de "almorzar".

"Es verdad, hay que darnos prisa" – dijo Shinji, siguiendo a Kensuke

"Ah, ¿qué paso? – dijo Touji desconcertado al ver en la lejanía a Shinji y Kensuke correr" – "Hey, ¡ESPERENME!", **Vamos piernas no me fallen ahora** - se decía Touji quien intentaba alcanzar a sus amigos.

Y así empezaba el día para esos tres amigos, corriendo desesperadamente para legar a la escuela a tiempo, mientras que ellos corrían las personas que estaban en la calle no podían evitar ver tal "espectáculo" de ver a los tres adolescentes.

Rei al igual que ayer, antes de ayer, el tras-ante de ayer y mucho mas se levantó de esa antigua cama en la cual ella se había acostumbrado a dormir, se puso su único uniforme que tenía, se lavó su cara en aquel mohoso baño, y comió lo único que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo una tostada, muchas personas considerarían esas condiciones no son las adecuadas para una chica de su edad pero para Rei eso era irrelevante en su monótona vida diaria.

Pero algo cambio que hizo que subida perdiera algo de esa monotonía habitual que poseía, desde que le surgió esa duda la vida se le había hecho un poco más "interesante", su necesidad de saber la había hecho sentir cosas que no creía posibles. Y más aún cuan se dio cuenta de que la presencia del piloto Ikari también afectaba su estabilidad emocional (en el buen sentido), ya que sus acciones que ella consideraba habituales del piloto Ikari poco a poco le fueron llamando la atención.

Pero el caso era de que ella se encontraba en el salón de clases desde muy temprano, como siempre, Rei pacientemente se sentaba observando como llegaban sus compañeros uno tras otro, pero el piloto Ikari aún no llegaba, lo cual se le hacía extraño debido a que la hora la cual el usualmente solía llegar y había pasado y lo que empeoraba la situación aún más era de que ya iba a ser la hora de que tocase la campana para dar inicio a las clases.

**Donde se encontrara el piloto Ikari, ya va a ser hora de que toque la campana y aun no llega a clases** - pensaba - **Tal vez tiene que ver con que Suzuhara y Aida todavía no lleguen a clases**

Y justo en ese momento donde Rei descarto la idea de que el piloto Ikari viniese a clases y que fuese una extraña coincidencia de que tanto Suzuhara y Aida también faltasen el mismo dia junto con Shinji se oyó un fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta.

¡PAM!

"La…men…tamos (aaah) la ta…rda(aaah)…nza se…ñor" – dijo Kensuke en representación de los tres – "Lo sentimos señor" – afirmaron todos

"Ah, el profesor todavía aun no llega" – dijo Hikari

"No puede ser…" - jadearon los tres

¡RINNNN!

Sonó la campana dando a entender que los tres habían llegado a tiempo a pesar de que se apresuraron creyendo de que habían llegado tarde.

**Oh ya ha llegado el piloto Ikari** se dijo mientras lo veía sentarse en su asiento antes del que el profesor llegase al salón y le gritase por no estar en formación como lo dice el protocolo

**Me pregunto si el piloto Ikari ha llegado tarde a causa de la conversación que he tenido con él ayer por la tarde** - se preguntaba mientras comenzaba el saludo de protocolo.

 **Después de la Escuela…**

"Hey Shinji, ¿estas seguro que no puedes venir con nosotros al salón de juegos?" – dijo Touji

"Lo siento es que tengo una prueba de sincronización y saben que se eme está prohibido faltar" – respondió Shinji

"Sabes Shinji yo podría tomar tu lugar si fuese un piloto del EVA" – respondió Kensuke reclamando por qué no es un piloto.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir para no llegar tarde, adiós los veo mañana" – dijo Shinji mientras se alejaba de sus amigos rumbo a NERV

"Bueno que se le puede hacer, además es Shinji quien se encarga de protegernos a nosotros cuando llegan los ángeles" – dijo Kensuke

"Tienes razón Kensuke, pero no crees que sería mejor que se divirtiese un poco" – Le dijo Touji

"Sí, pero tiene labores que cumplir, como sea vamos que seguramente ya se han ocupado todas las maquinas" – dijo Kensuke corriendo hacia el salón de juegos.

"Demonios, me estás haciendo lo mismo que en la mañana, ¡hey, escúchame siquiera desgraciado!" – grito Touji al ver como se alejaba Kensuke.

**Creo que estoy llegando algo tarde** dijo Shinji mientras que observaba el reloj de la estación de una de las tiendas de la ciudad **No aún estoy algo temprano**

Y así fue como Shinji siguió caminado hacia los cuarteles de NERV, "todo se ve normal, nada ha cambiado" eran pensamientos que recurrentemente venían a su cabeza cada vez que se ponía a pensar sobre su situación como piloto de la unidad 01.

Y mientras caminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien a la cual no pensó que se encontrase en aquel lugar

**Rei, que raro ella usualmente llega a las pruebas de sincronización as temprano que yo** pensaba mientras se acercaba a ella **Oh claro le preguntareee… ¡demonios no tengo ningún tema para conversar con ella!** y seguía acercándose ** ¿Que hago, seria de mala educación volver a preguntar sobre lo de ayer en la librería? ** y seguía acercándose **Si intento…**

Rei desde que pudo ver la figura de Shinji a través de la distancia noto que su forma de caminar se volvió algo más pausado, y empeoraba cada vez que se acercaba **Se lo diré mas tarde, por ahora solo lo saludare** pensó Rei al ver que cada vez Shinji se acercaba más y más, y este seguía hundido en sus pensamientos.

"Buenas tardes piloto Ikari" – dijo Rei sorprendiendo a Shinji.

Y esas fueron las mágicas palabras sacaron a Shinji de su trance en el cual él mismo se había sumergido.

"Buenas tardes Ayanami, ah creo que hoy haz llegado un poco más tarde de lo usual, no te parece" – dijo Shinji mientras intentaba disimular su actitud unos minutos atrás.

Después de que Shinji dijo eso ambos avanzaron hacia los interiores de NERV

"Creo que tienes razón es solo que me encontraba en la librería otra vez, pero esta vez empecé a examinar otros libros del mismo género de ayer, creo que por eso he demorado en mi llegada piloto Ikari. – respondió Rei a aquella pregunta de Shinji.

"Oh ya veo, en otras palabras sigues con esa duda" – respondió Shinji

"Si, por eso querría pedirte un favor piloto Ikari, mañana después de la escuela, ¿me podrías ayudar a despejar esta duda que me molesta desde hace unos días?, es que siento que con tu ayuda me será más fácil hallar la respuesta" – le dijo Rei

Después de que Rei dijo eso ambos llegaron a los vestidores de NERV donde se separarían para ponerse los trajes.

"¿Estas segura Rei con que yo te acompañe?" – dijo Shinji algo desconcertado por la propuesta de Rei.

"Claro, usted es la única persona de mi entorno que me podrá ayudar a despejar esta duda, y es la única en la que puedo confiar en estos temas" – respondió Rei ante la incertidumbre de Shinji.

"Está bien si no tienes problemas con que yo te acompañe aceptare, pero por ahora debemos prepararnos para la prueba, creo que ya se nos hace un tanto tarde" – Dijo Shinji

"Está bien, pero quiero que mañana nos veamos a las 3 de la tarde en la librería, podrás piloto Ikari" – dijo Rei

"Está bien Rei no tengo ningún problema" – dijo Shinji mientras entraba al vestidor.

**Se lo dije, no pensé que sería más fácil de lo que decía el libro** pensó Rei al ver lo sencillo que fue que Shinji aceptase la invitación **Bueno solo me queda esperar que el piloto Ikari no falte a nuestro encuentro**

**Un momento, Rei me pidió salir con ella mañana, esto no significa que ¿es una cita?** pensó Shinji al ver lo que había pasado desde otra perspectiva **No lo creo, Rei no tiene esa clase de inclinaciones hacia los demás** después de decir eso Shinji se empezó a preparar para la prueba de sincronización.

"La tasa de sincronización de Shinji ha subido un 2% en comparación a la última prueba" – declaro Maya quien se encargaba de ver las estadísticas de las pruebas.

"¿Y cómo va el rango de Rei?" – pregunto Ritsuko

"Ha subido cerca de un 1.3%" - respondió Maya

"Oh ya veo, creo que es suficiente por hoy" – dijo Ritsuko – "Rei, Shinji hemos terminado por hoy"

"Entendido" –dijeron ambos mientras se apagaba el sistema de la prueba de sincronización

**Que raro Rei se ha ido antes que yo, bueno creo que es lo típico en ella** dijo Shinji mientras que caminaba junto a Misato y Ritsuko quienes hablaban sobre un nuevo prototipo de pelea contra los ángeles.

"… A propósito capitán confirmaron el evento de mañana" – dijo Ritsuko en un tono respetuoso a Misato.

"Si comprendo" – respondió Misato devolviendo el gesto de respeto.

**Como sea, creo que el evento se realizara en Tokyo-2 si no mal recuerdo**

"¿Ah disculpen, como dijeron que se llamaba el proyecto?" – pregunto Shinji.

"Si no hay problema Shinji" – dijo Ritsuko - "Se llama el Reactor Solitario o J.A. en ingles es un proyecto de la FDE (Fuerza de Defensa Estratégica) que busca reemplazar a los EVAs en la batalla contra los ángeles, además ….."

**Creo que no debí preguntar** se dijo Shinji mientras atendía la extensa explicación de Ritsuko.

 **Al día siguiente**

"Hoy es el día" – dijo Rei mientras dejaba el libro que tenía en manos en su cómoda – "Creo que el piloto Ikari me ayudara a despejar esta duda", después de decir eso se puso su uniforme y empezó a dirigirse a la escuela, sin saber lo que le tenía preparada el destino para ese día.

 **Notas del Autor:**

Creo que no tengo mucho que decir a cerca de este capítulo solo que las fiestas me han tenido algo ocupado y por ello solo he podido escribir un capitulo, como sea les deseo felices fiestas a todos los que leen este fanfic.

Muchas Gracias por leer este proyecto y hasta la próxima.


End file.
